赤躑躅-Akatsutsuji
by Tsun-sama
Summary: A fic of how Sasuke and Hinata got together for the "ask-sasuhina" blog on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the fic I've talked about on my tumblr page :)

Please excuse my grammar mistakes, I didn't have the time to double check Orz

* * *

Chapter 1

A few years has past since Naruto and Sasuke saved the world from falling into the hands on Kaguya. Naruto became the village hero, and Sasuke set on a journey to explore the rest of the world on his own, hoping to understand more about the world. All was well, but there was a catch to Sasuke's freedom, he doesn't just travel the world as he please. Kakashi has made a special request for him to return to the village once in a while to collect his funds for travel, that way they could keep an update on him, and at the same time keeping the nosy council quiet.

As Kakashi has been elected as the 7th Hokage of Konoha, citizens of Konoha started to settle down with their lives. At the same time, the _chuunin_ exams grew near, and they can't waste any more time.

Naruto on the other hand had been trying to qualify to be a _chuunin_. He had been exempted from participating in the practical part of test, it was obvious enough the hero who saved the world is more than capable to defend himself. The only part of the exam that he needed to sit will be the written, and as everyone who knew him, he'll suffer.

" I tell 'ya, he's a real idiot." Sakura complained as she took a sip of her drink. She volunteered to help Naruto study for his written test, after all, she scored second place right after Shikamaru. Ino and Hinata accompanied her at popular cafe, it has been awhile since the three of them spend time together relaxing, not that they had the luxury to do so when the war was going on.

"How could someone who _saved_ the world be that stupid? I just don't understand!"

"Well, it can't be helped." Ino laughed after taking a bite of the cake she ordered.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled back.

"I don't know how much more of his stupidity I can take..." Sakura slouched over the table, ready to throw in the towel.

"Ahahahahaha, by the way, your stutter disappeared, Hinata-chan." Ino randomly pointed out.

"You're right, I didn't even realize it either." Sakura raised her head from the table. Hinata blushed a little. She has grown so much throughout the years, she didn't even realize old habits had died out.

"Man, I just want a day to have fun..." Sakura mumbled with her head still rested on the table.

"Hn, I see you're not having fun with us at all, rude." Ino stuck her tongue out playfully,

"Stupid, you know I don't mean that!"

"Ufufufufu, I guess we're sorry we're not your Sasuke-kun." Ino teased and made Sakura's face turned bright red.

"Wha-What are you talking about!" Sakura stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh my, seems like Hinata's stutter caught on to you instead, aren't you glad, Hinata-chan." Ino chuckled.

"Ino-chan."Hinata hushed her.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing. Anyway, what's the deal with you and Sasuke-kun anyway? any news from him since?" Ino rest her chin on her knuckles.

"W-Well, we do hang out when he returns from his trip...we do spend more time together now and he's treating me a lot nicer than he used to." Sakura fidget her fingers shyly.

" Isn't that great, Sakura-chan!" Hinata cheered.

"I-It's not like that! I mean...we're not really going out...yet." Sakura mumbled her words in embarrassment.

"Hmmm? what was it you say? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over your thick forehead." Ino gave her a sly grin.

"Ino you pig!- Oh crap, look at the time... I have to go, see you guys later." Sakura packed her belongings and rushed back to Naruto's apartment.

"Well she seems busy. I guess we should get going too." Hinata nodded back.

"Sakura-chan sure is patient." Hinata said enviously.

"Well, that's just who she is I guess. If I was her, I would never be able to wait for someone like Sasuke forever. Speaking of that guy, I heard he's coming back in a few more days." Ino pointed out.

"I guess I'm quite envious of her..." Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Cheer up, Naruto's not going anywhere.." Ino gave her a light pat on the back.

After the war, Naruto still haven't given her an answer, the timing seemed to be off all the time. Can't be helped, He has been busy with his studies and the attention he gets for being Konoha's hero was quite a heavy load to burden as well. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she saw his face, let a long spoke to him at all for the past few weeks.

"I guess so." Hinata forced a small smile for Ino.

"Don't worry, an idiot like him also has his good parts. Ah, look at the time, I need to meet up with Sai later today. I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." Ino took a peak at her wrist watch and ran off soon after. Hinata waved back and started to head the other direction.

 _Maybe I can ask him today..._

Hinata went over to buy some snacks on the way to Naruto's apartment. She wasn't sure at first whether she should visit him or not, but she really wanted to talk to him and also at least making sure he was eating properly. After she arrived outside his apartment, she pressed the door bell to see if anyone was in. No one seemed to be answering the door, Hinata got a little worried and pressed it again, but still no answer.

"Naruto-kun?" she knocked this time. The door creaked opened, it wasn't even locked.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Hinata whispered before entering. As expected, his entrance wasa mess. Hinata let out a sigh and put away his sandals neatly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata took a peek into his room, only to find Naruto passed out with books all over the floor and on him. Hinata wasn't too relieved to see him in such state, but she was glad enough that he was at least studying.

"You must've been tired." Hinata brushed his bangs aside after setting the bag of food on his table. The sight of a sleeping Naruto made her heart pound against her chest, she was glad he's finally hers, yet why does she feel so insecure about their relationship.

Hinata wanted to touch his face, her fingers hesitantly crept closer and closer to his cheeks. She quickly pulled back quickly, stood back up and ran out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her it woke the sleeping Naruto up.

"Hmn? Sakura-chan?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned, he spotted the bag of food on his table and smiled to himself.

"Hehe, so she does care after all, that Sakura-chan." he started devouring the sandwiches.

Hinata stopped to catch her breath after she ran out of Naruto's apartment.

"I guess I better head back...?"

Someone at the corner of her eye caught her attention. That jet black hair and infamous duck butt lick is no doubt that of Uchiha Sasuke, he was staring at the food samples set in glass displays outside the restaurant.

 _He's been staring for a long time..._

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata came from behind him. Sasuke felt his heart jumped out of his chest a little bit, it has been a while since he was that off guard. He turned around to face the curious girl.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"Ah, no, nothing really, I just thought I should greet you, that's all." Hinata took a few steps back. Come to think of it, this was the only time they have actually spoken to each other. They did used to play hide and seek with some other village kids, but those days were much of a blur to the both of them.

"I heard you won't be back in few more days, why are you here in Konoha today?" She asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?" Sasuke said bluntly. His no bullshit attitude can be quite displeasing.

"Sorry." Hinata quickly apologized. The silence between them was very awkward, she didn't think this through before calling out to him.

"Um-" Before she spoke, a loud thundering growl came from Sasuke. Hinata stared at him confused, did that noise really came from him? she wondered. The atmosphere grew more and more uncomfortable for the both of them.

"W-would you like to join me for lunch? It can be my treat today." Hinata offered, but only to receive a strange look from the latter.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you." Hinata waved her hands in defense.

"That's not it. I don't have enough to go in there." Sasuke let out a sigh. Somehow, the sight of the infamous avenger, the dark shinobi who is on par with a tailed beast vessel, would carry such a mundane problem. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Nothing. I just thought how different you are, like you've changed somehow."Sasuke sigh slightly.

"I don't feel as if I have, but I guess you're right at some point. Guess it's funny to see someone like me not looking like I'm going to murder your whole family." Sasuke smirked a little. Since his journey around the world, he became a lot easier going and less angry.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Um...Let me treat you to a meal, for welcoming you back and apology for being rude earlier." Hinata gave him a relaxed smile.

"Fine." Sasuke then went into the restaurant with Hinata close behind.

The restaurant was busting with noises, it can't be helped during this time of the day. The both of them were lucky enough to grab a seat right before the clock hit lunch hour.

"It's so noisy here..."Sasuke grumbled under his breath, not only that, but there were a lot of girls whispering and giggling as well. No matter how much bad deeds this man has done, girls still can't seem to take their eyes off his face.

"It can't be helped I guess." Hinata set the glass down on the table.

If this was Sasuke back then, he would no doubt just pack up and leave, but he stayed put and endured it. Hinata was glad to see so much change in him for the good.

"Here are your orders." The waiter came over with plates of food.

"That's all you're having?" Sasuke asked.

"I already had something to eat earlier." Hinata smiled back before taking sips of her soup.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even bother to follow up with more questions, he has met his quota of questions for the day, or so he thinks.

Even though the restaurant is filled with busy noises, silence could only be heard between the two of them. It mood felt too heavy and weird.

"S-So, have you decided when your journey around the world would end?" Hinata stuttered nervously, to think she has finally cured her bad habit.

"Only time can tell, there are still more places in this world I haven't explored yet."

"I see. It must be great to be able to travel around like that." Hinata tried to hold on to the conversation, but all Sasuke could reply were simple and short answers before it went cold again.

"Hey." Sasuke called out to her.

"Yes!" Hinata jolt up like a meerkat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Hinata tilted her head slightly

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Being all friendly with me. From what I remember, we haven't talked before, and as a Hyuuga heiress yourself, being seen with me won't help you with your reputation." Sasuke was blunt with his words, not that he'd ever beat around the bush before anyway.

Hinata wasn't so sure why she approached him in the first place, it just came naturally to her at some point. She wasn't the most extroverted person out there, she's not as energetic as Sakura or Ino either. She's kind, but her kindness inherited from her mother felt nothing but a burden to her.

"I guess I'm trying to change myself, I don't want to be the meek person I used to be back then anymore, for Naruto-kun, I'll do my best to change." Hinata forced a smile on her face.

"Hmm, is that so." Sasuke doesn't seem to show any sign of interest on his face.

"To tell you the truth, Sasuke-kun. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing right now is right. You did try to kill Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan...but... I believe in their trust in you." Sasuke was surprised a to hear those words from her, and was quite pleased with her honest opinion. In fact, it's one of the most honest thing anyone has ever said to him since the war ended.

"I see."

"And if there's anything you need help with, I can lend a hand." Hinata offered.

"Thanks." He mumbled to himself.

"Yes?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay..."

"Actually." something clicked in his head.

"I need to look for a place to stay.I'm low on funds until my next withdraw, and I need an inn to stay in, at least for tonight." Sasuke asked.

"Eh? you're not staying with Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke was also on the confusion side of the conversation.

"I mean, I just assumed, since you and Sakura-chan are...you know..." she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I don't really know what kind of relationship you think Sakura and I have, but we're not sleeping together if that's what you're thinking." Sasuke was frank with his words as usual.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way..." Hinata wanted to just crawl in a hole and never come out from embarrassed herself to such extend.

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Sasuke took the last bite of his salad.

"Sorrry-" Sasuke shot her a glare.

"I can't help id-!" she bit her tongue trying to speak, that somehow triggered Sasuke to chuckle at her, it was also the first time she has ever seen him laugh, or ever.

" Anyways, are you going to help me or not?" he went back to his usual self, as if none of that just happened.

"Yes, I can try, but , um... what is your budget exactly?" she asked.

"50 ryo."

That's barely enough for a decent meal, let alone a night in an inn. It got her curious as to how he managed to survive this long with just 50 ryo in his pocket. Hinata thought hard, and only one thing clicked in her head.

"Why don't you stay over at the Hyuuga manor?" she asked bluntly. Sasuke almost spat his water out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have any devious intentions or anything, oh gosh, now I sound like a pervert." Hinata stopped rambling and took some deep breaths to try calming down.

"Sure." Sasuke wiped the water spilled from his mouth. Hinata looked at him blank. Did he just say yes?

"Please, come in." Hinata guided Sasuke to the guest room. The main house was traditional Japanese styled with Tatami mats and wooden ceilings.

It took a lot of convincing from Hinata's side with her father, Hiashi. Obviously he would reject the idea, but Hinata tried and kept on pushing until he finally agreed, with one condition that she takes full responsibility of his every actions, and the consequences may not even be worth the trouble of letting him stay. It was no longer about Sasuke, but more about her growth as a person, Hinata wanted to prove to her father that she's strong, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity for her to do so.

"This was not what I expected." Sasuke gave a cold chuckle to himself.

"What is?" Hinata turned her head around.

"I didn't expect you to be able to convince that Hyuuga Hiashi. I have to say, I'm impressed." Sasuke doesn't usually give compliments, it's one of those once in a blue moon thing. He even said it all in a whim, who knew it actually happened and he was more than impressed.

"Thank you, I guess." It's no lie that she felt so accomplished.

"Here's your room." Hinata slid the door to the guest room open, it wasn't as luxurious as he imagined it would be, rather, it looked quite homely.

"My room is just right next door, please let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." Sasuke set his belongings a side.

"The bathroom should be down the hallway. I better let you rest. Good night." Hinata slowly slid the door close after her.

* * *

The guest room was quite luxurious, the Tatami mats were well taken care of, not a single sign of molding or tear. The room was also well kept, as expected of the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke wasn't sure if he will be comfortable staying there, since the Hyuugas are part of Konoha's counsel, having an indirect link to the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke laid on the Tatami with his arms and legs spread apart like a star fish and took inhaled the smell of Tatami. It has been a while since he returned to Konoha, travelling has brought him peace and all, but he still yearns for a home to return to.

The room was silent, the whole room had echoes of the cricket outside in the gardens. The war has finally ended, the world is finally at peace, well, at least for now. Sasuke listened to the silence, it was calming, but it couldn't put him to sleep. He stood back up, hoping to wash up before heading to sleep. The bathroom wasn't far from his room. It's big, but doesn't seem to be used by more than 3 people. He took a quick shower before heading back to his room.

"You're still up?" he spotted Hinata in comfortable night wear, sitting by the veranda, staring blankly at the beautifully kept garden, her shoulders jolted slightly from Sasuke's voice.

"Ya, seems like it. I couldn't really sleep." Hinata smiled up to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Sasuke set his towel from drying his hair around his neck.

"Of course not." he took a seat next to her. The night sky was calming and the sound of crickets singing was rather soothing as well. They sat there silently, enjoying the nature around them.

This wasn't so bad, Sasuke thought to himself. He felt something soft landed against his shoulders, his started down at the dark hair girl with her eyes closed and her shoulders rose up and down, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her, she was certainly beautiful, like a porcelain doll, guess it was expected born from a high status that she was fed with the finest ingredients. What troubled him was why she would fall for a rut like Naruto. He noticed her eyes looked tired somehow swollen, did she cry? he wondered.

Sasuke let out a sigh and carried her to her room, hoping he wouldn't wake her up.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke finally had the chance to do all the laundry that has been piling up, travelling is a bit of a pain when it comes to laundry, and half of his clothing have been worn out too, it was probably time for him to get some new ones. Sasuke chucked his laundry aside in a basket sitting in the corner of the room, he didn't pay much attention to it and left it as it was before heading out to town for some fresh new clothes. The Uchiha has a very particular taste tastes in the material and color of his clothes, bright colors are definitely not his thing. It might also be a good idea to carry a set of sewing kit, he thought, he won't be able to buy new clothes every time anyway, and some of this clothes had started to tear and wear from his growth.

After some quick shopping, he returned home quickly to fix up his clothes before he does the laundry the next morning, only to find his basket full of laundry gone. It confused Sasuke greatly, who on earth could have taken a pile of dirty clothes.

"Sasuke-kun?" there was a soft knock on the door. He slid the door open to find the Hyuuga heiress standing there with a basket full of neatly ironed clothes.

"That..."he pointed to his belongings.

"Ah, yes. I saw you had some laundry to be washed, and found some tear on some of them. I've fixed it up for you. I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier before deciding it on my own." She handed over his clean clothes. Sasuke then realized the basket in the guest room was the laundry basket. He felt slightly embarrassed having someone else do to his laundry.

"Thanks." his clothes were ironed neatly, and it felt soft with a nice gentle smell.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later then." Hinata turned back to her room, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of her arm which surprised her.

"Um, can you help me with something?" Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Teach me how to sew." Hinata smiled excitedly and nodded.

"Of course!" She went back into his room and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke was content with her teaching style, Hinata was patient with her teaching and was very clear with her explanations, it took Sasuke a few tries before managing to sew a straight line, it wasn't bad for a beginner at least.

"I can't believe I'm using Sharingan for this." Sasuke complained, Hinata only chuckled at his remarks.

"At least it's something useful." Hinata cut the thread off and set it aside.

"Oh dear, it's this late already." Hinata took a peak at the clock, she got up from her spot and head out to the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me out." Sasuke nodded at her.

"Anytime." She shut the door behind her.

It certainly didn't take long, for the rumors to start spreading around, especially if it involves the infamous Uchiha and the heiress of Konoha's strongest clan.

As Hinata walked around the streets, people whispered to each other with suspicious glares.

"Did you hear, the Uchiha's staying in the Hyuuga manor!"

"Yes, yes! I heard! how thick skinned he is, hiding behind the Hyuugas."

"I heard it was the Hyuuga who invited him over, I didn't know they were in _that_ kind of relationship!" the once bustling streets has been filled with gossips and loud whispering. It's obvious enough for the heiress and her guest to feel awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize rumors would spread like this..." Hinata whispered.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Sasuke continued to walk along side her. Not too long later, they spotted Sakura and Ino in front of them. It would be no surprise to them if they haven't heard the rumors, after all, Ino is very addicted to gossips. Hinata could see the face Sakura was making as they got closer and closer. It certainly didn't look pleasant at all.

"Good morning." Hinata nervously greet them.

"Morning!" Ino greeted them like usual.

"Fancy meeting the two if you here." Sakura looked as if she was forcing a smile on her face.

"Um, ya..." Hinata couldn't find the words to reply.

"Did you two have errands to run?" Sakura continued,

"I'm heading towards the Hokage's office." Sasuke took a small scroll from under his long cloak.

"Well, we don't want to be in your way now, let's catch up before you leave again, Sasuke-kun," Ino waved to them, Sakura quietly followed her.

Hinata felt very guilty, she has done nothing wrong and yet she felt guilty that the rumors happened.

"Um, Sakura-chan!" Hinata ran towards them before they walked off far.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want to let you know, there's nothing between me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura was taken back a bit, and let out a sigh.

"I know." She finally smiled at Hinata.

"I know you only have eyes for Naruto, I'm not worried. I guess I was just jealous that he didn't come to me for help." It's fairly understandable from her side.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Sakura gave a light pat on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Thanks for helping him out. I'll see you later." she waved to her and walked off with Ino.

Hinata waved back before returning, only to find a certain blonde ninja laughing and chatting up with Sasuke.

Hinata panicked slightly, surely Naruto heard the rumors as well, she didn't want to look unfaithful in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to him.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto called out to her cheerfully. It's either he hasn't heard the rumors going around, or he's not bothered by it.

"You're noisy." Sasuke shot him an annoyed glare.

"Hahahaha, I can't help it. Hey, I heard he's staying with you, Hinata!" Naruto gave a wide smile, Hinata nodded shyly.

"This guy can be a bit of a trouble maker, so I hope you'll look after him! Oh man, I'm going to be late, I'll see you guys later!" Naruto quickly rushed off again.

Sasuke and Hinata watched as he soon disappeared from sight.

"He doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Sasuke noted.

"Y-ya..." Although, she does wish he could at least show some signs of jealousy.

"You're not bothered by it?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I am a little." Hinata let out a stressful sigh.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sasuke felt it might've been the right thing to do, it wasn't his intention to make things complicated.

"That will be rude of me to do so, please don't worry about it." Hinata smiled back.

"If you say so." Sasuke brushed it off.

"Huh." Sasuke and Naruto started back at Hinata's team mates who had the same expression on their face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Good evening." Hinata greeted them, Sakura and Sasuke greeted her back with a slight nod.

The two teams ended up joining each other for dinner, it can't be of much help either, the restaurant was fully booked. It became such a common occurrence for both teams to meet up and sharing a table together.

"Scoot over will ya?" Kiba gave a shove over at Naruto, it was quite clustered, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Hinata ended up sitting next to Sasuke and across Naruto, with Sakura on Sasuke's other side.

Naruto and Kiba's rambunctious movement kept bumping into Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable Hinata looked, and gently pulled her closer to him, shielding her from Kiba.

"Sorry." Hinata whispered an apology.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke sat still.

Kiba and Naruto were the loudest in the whole restaurant, Sakura had to 'shut them up' quite a few times. Hinata tries to calm her team mate down with a heated conversation with Naruto, and Sakura was doing the same thing on her side too. Everyone was so preoccupied with trying to tame the two idiots down, the night felt longer than it should've.

When it was finally time for them to leave, Hinata and Sasuke excused themselves and started walking home together. The rest of the members looked at them with a strange gaze.

"It still looks weird to see them walking back together like that." Kiba pointed out.

"It's only temporary." Sakura rest her hands on her hips.

"Eh?! temporary? they're breaking up soon?!" Naruto burst out.

"G-Going out!? what makes you think that, idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto in the face, Kiba and Shino dared not say anything, or else they'll end up with the same fate as Naruto.

It was already dark by the time Sasuke and Hinata started to head back to the Hyuugar manor.

"It was quite a surprise to see you again tonight." Hinata smiled at him, the two of them were just on their way back after dinner.

"Well, Konoha wasn't that big to begin with." Sasuke yawned, it has been quite a full on day, especially when two of the noisiest ninja in Konoha dined together.

"I guess so, but compared to the places you have travelled, Konoha must've felt smaller to you."

"I guess so." Sasuke shrugged. The two walked in silence for awhile, not that they felt there was a need to keep up a conversation, they actually felt quite relaxed.

Once in a while, Sasuke would glance over at her, he was still curious as to why she was so nice to him, yet she wasn't interested in him like the other girls were.

"Is there something on my head?" Hinata caught Sasuke glancing at her and started brushing her hair.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, why are you being nice to me? I understand you're doing this for Naruto and Sakura, but I still can't wrap my head around why you're friendly to this extend." Sasuke asked.

Hinata stopped to face him and tilted her head to try think of an answer, she wasn't exactly sure why either.

"I'm not really sure why, but I guess it was instinct. I can't really explain it, sorry." Hinata tried to explain, but it still didn't really make sense.

"Whatever...but I don't hate it." Sasuke pat her head and walked ahead. Hinata watched as he walked ahead of her, she didn't even notice her face started to glow red as she touched her head.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! and to the anon reviewer who told me to get aids, why are you even reading this when you don't even like Sasuhina? /O/ (I've deleted the comment)

* * *

It has been almost a week since Sasuke started staying at the Hyuuga manor, it wasn't long before Sasuke really had to start packing for his next long journey. After his visit with Kakashi, which ended faster than he expected, he has the whole day to himself. it would be a great time to start stocking up on some supplies while he can. Browsing around the shops, he spotted a group of girls hovering around a shop having a sale. The store wasn't big or flashy, but the items sure attract young girls. Something clicked in Sasuke's head, and he went in without hesitation. The store was filled with bright colored accessories, so bright and feminine it was hurting his eyes.

"May I help you with anything?" a store clerk came greeted him with a smile, it was apparent to Sasuke that she was attracted to his face, just another fangirl, he thought.

"Is it a gift for your girlfriend?" she asked. Sasuke couldn't be bothered correcting her, it might lead up to prolong the conversation.

"Yes." the clerk looked somehow disappointed with his answer.

"I see, well, do you know her preferences?" Of course he doesn't, he's not the kind of person to pay much attention to something that detailed.

"I don't know." Why was he doing this again? he wondered to himself, but it was too late to run now. The clerk recommended him several items, but they were either too childish or bright colored, certainly none of these would suit her. Whenever he looked at a piece of accessory, he can't help but imagine her wearing it, before he knew it, all he could think about was her. What color does she like, what doesn't she like, what does she do on her normal days that she could wear it every day. In the end, he settled on a pair of earrings. As he was about to leave the store, he spotted something that stood out amongst the others, it drew him and without any thought, he went to the cashier.

After the long trip in town, Sasuke decided to return to the Hyuuga manor. He wasn't really welcomed at the entrance, not that it bothered him really, and head back to his room to drop off his shopping. He pulled out a small box, wrapped in scented paper and decorated with a large ribbon. It looked very out of place for someone like him to be holding something so...girly.

Staring at it for awhile, he got out of his room and went next door. He stood there, not sure if he should knock on the door or not, maybe she's not in? or maybe she had already fallen asleep, Sasuke hesitated. He wanted to slap himself for acting strange, it should mean anything anyway, it's unreasonable to think of someone after just a few interactions.

"What are you doing?" a small voice spoke out to him from behind, he turned around to find another Hyuuga, much younger than himself standing there in her bright orange yukata.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking, this _is_ my home...Not that I don't know who you are." the little girl smirked with her arms crossed in front of her. She noticed the bright colored present sitting on the palm of his hand like a sore thumb, a slight grin crept up her face.

"If you're wondering if my sister's in, she is. She got home not too long ago." Sasuke looked at her then back at the present.

"Thanks." and proceed to knock on the door.

"By the way, who are-" as he turned around, she had already disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata slid the door open to greet him.

"Come in, is there anything I can help you with?" Hinata looked like she did just return a moment before him. Sasuke hesitated for a bit, he wasn't sure if he should give the gift to her or not anymore.

"No, it's nothing, just letting you know you don't need to do my laundry anymore."

Hinata giggled and nodded,

"Okay, understood."

" Well, Good night." Sasuke returned to his room.

* * *

"F-For me?!" Sakura almost shouted on the top of her lungs.

"You're noisy." Sasuke scold her.

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't expect to receive something from you." Sakura blushed and couldn't contain her excitement. She opened the present to find a pair of earrings.

"It looks lovely! Thank you so much!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Glad you like it, I guess." Sasuke wasn't feeling comfortable, especially when hugged by a monstrous woman like Sakura.

Sasuke doesn't dislike Sakura, he is quite fond of her, but the feelings he felt for her probably wasn't the same as how Sakura does. Sasuke has changed, he wanted to apologize and make amends for all the horrible things he had done to her, especially how he almost killed her.

"That's right, here are some medicine and ointment, will it be enough for your trip this time round?" Sakura passed over a green pouch.

"It should be fine, I just need enough to last me for at least two months." Sasuke hid it away under his cloak.

"If you don't think there's enough, let me know and I'll fix some up for you before you leave. When are you leaving by the way?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A week and more, I'm staying here for two weeks before the long journey." He usually returns at once a month, but this time round, Kakashi had given him a mission which requires him to be out traveling for quite some time.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Sakura asked flirtatiously, hoping Sasuke would pop the invite for her to join him this time round.

"I don't know yet." Sasuke glanced over.

"Well, I was wondering...if I could join you this time round."Sakura looked up at him with glittering eyes. It has always been on her mind to be with him, she's so desperately in love with him even after he tried to kill her. Sasuke somehow felt quite guilty and wanted to make it up to her, but he knew that if he continued to lead her on, it won't only make his life miserable, it's also unfair to her.

"Listen, I appreciate the things you've done for me." Sasuke got up and Sakura followed.

"Anything...for you." Sakura smiled with her blush still glowing red on her cheeks.

"I don't see you that way." Sakura froze slightly.

"What do you mean?" her fingers slightly trembled, but it was for the good, he thought.

"You and Naruto, are the people I've cared most about in this world, and I respect the both of you. I don't want to lead you on." Sasuke tried to speak softly to her.

"Have I been a burden to you? I'm sorry if I was being annoying earlier, I'll take back what I said." Her voice was obviously trembling as well, and she seemed to be holding her tears back.

"Sorry." All Sasuke could do was apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who was mistaken. Come one, don't make that face!" Sakura gave a pat on Sasuke's shoulders and gave him a warm smile.

"Sakura-"

"Oh my, look at the time! I forgot I had some errands to do, I'll catch up with you again before you leave, Sasuke-kun! and thank you for the gift, it was really thoughtful of you." Sakura smiled and waved to Sasuke before running off.

Sasuke knew this was the best thing to do, but it still made him uneasy having to hurt her again. Sakura didn't watch where she was going and crash head on towards another person, the impact was so strong it knocked the both of them back.

"Ouch, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head from the fall. Sakura immediately burst into tears, everyone around them were staring, which also made the very confused Naruto panic.

Sasuke returned to the Hyuuga manor just in time for dinner. Sasuke realize Hinata doesn't have dinner with her father, and usually eats alone in her room, but after Sasuke started staying in the guest room, they would enjoy their meals together.

"Welcome back!" Hinata greeted him warmly from the hallways.

"I'm back, I guess." Sasuke wasn't sure what to make out of the situation, he's technically only staying day for the time he'll be in Konoha, somehow he became accustomed to it.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Hinata asked.

"No, I haven't." Sasuke forgot it to grab something to eat before returning back.

"Would you like to join us?" Hinata offered. Sasuke hesitated at first, us? he thought, but accepted her request. Hinata took him to the dining room, Sasuke could smell the delicious aroma already.

"Father won't be joining us today, and I thought it would be nice for you to enjoy a home cook meal once in a while." Hinata slid the door open for him.

"It's you!" Sasuke noticed the girl from awhile back, she sat there like a porcelain doll and a smug look on her face.

"You two know each other?" Hinata closed the door behind him.

"More or less." the latter gave Sasuke a cocky smirk.

"This is my sister, Hanabi. She's taking the Chuunin exam as well." Hinata introduced her sister to him before setting down a pair of chopsticks for Sasuke.

"Did you managed to give her the gift?" Hanabi ask.

Sasuke's shoulders jolted a bit, he forgot he had the gift with him.

"Hm? what are you two talking about?" Hinata asked after she finished setting up the table.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke glared back at the grinning Hanabi.

"Well then, let's dig in." The three of them clapped their hands together than thanked for their meal before eating.

"You made all this?" Sasuke was amazed by the amount of food she made, Hinata shyly nodded.

"She wants to be the perfect bride for her Naruto-kun." Hanabi took another bite of fish.

"Hanabi!" Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Hmmm, why it be easier to just let him ear ramen?" Sasuke snickered sarcastically.

"Buahahaha, nice one duck butt." Hanabi pointed her chopsticks at him rudely.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shot another look at her again.

"I'm just trying that's all, it's not like I'm going to be his bride or anything." Hinata's face remained red.

"I see." Sasuke took a sip of his soup.

It has been such a long time since the last time he had a home cook meal, he forgot what comfort food tasted like. His last home cook meal was right before his parents died. Sasuke almost missed the taste of warm miso soup filled with all the ingredients his mother used to add in for extra nutrients.

"I know Hinata's cooking is delicious, but you don't have to cry about it." Hanabi looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"S-Sasuke-kun! are you alright?" Hinata looked over and noticed tears rolling down Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was equally as confused, did he just cry in front of two people he had no connection with, he snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, I don't know what got over me." He rubbed his itching eyes. Hinata smiled gently at him and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Eat as much as you like."

"Heh, what a cry baby." Hanabi laughed with her mouth full, Sasuke shot her a glare.

After the meal, Sasuke and Hanabi helped cleaned up before returning to their rooms, Hinata insisted Sasuke be well rested as he was the guest, but Sasuke insisted in helping.

"Thanks for helping out, Sasuke-kun." Hinata started washing off some food scraps off the plate.

"It's the least I can do for letting me stay here." Sasuke took the plate from her and started scrubbing with a sponge.

"I haven't seen Hanabi have this much fun for quite some time now, father doesn't really join us for dinner and it has always been the two of us." Hinata smiled to him.

"It's nothing...by the way, come to my room later. I have something to give you." Sasuke said before setting the last plate down to dry.

"You two better not do anything suspicious." Hanabi crept up between the two of them and grinned at Sasuke.

"Shut up you perverted child." Sasuke clicked his tongue at her, Hinata was so amused with the atmosphere, she couldn't help but laugh with joy.

Later, Hinata went knocking on his door.

"You called?"

"Sit down." Sasuke gestured for her to be seated.

"What is it? anything I can help with?" Hinata folded her legs underneath herself and planted herself in front of Sasuke.

"Here." Sasuke handed her a small gift, wrapped in the most obnoxious colors.

"For me?" Hinata asked, and Sasuke nodded in reply.

"You don't have to! but, thank you." Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke with a gift, it's not every day you get to see the Uchiha getting anyone a present. Hinata opened it to find a beautifully handkerchief. Hinata looked at it with widen eyes, and she looked back up at Sasuke.

"Thank you so much!" She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Glad you like it." Sasuke couldn't help but smiled slightly.

"This looks almost exactly the same as the my favorite one I lose back when I was a chuunin." Hinata chuckled to herself, Sasuke was glad he got her the perfect gift.

* * *

 _Storm clouds hovered over Konoha, young Sasuke was just about to finish off perfecting his jutsu when the sky started pouring down rain. It didn't start of light either, rather it was heavy from the start. Sasuke looked around for shelter and found a nearby tree, it's not the most convenient place to hide under, but it will do for now. He looked up the sky, doesn't seem like it'll stop anytime soon. Not really bothered by his drenched clothes, he started out at the rain and hope it would stop soon. Sasuke felt something crept closer to him, he glanced over to see a handkerchief, offered to him. He looked up to see a girl with slightly bobbed hair, he couldn't really make out what her face looked like, who is equally as wet as he was offering it to him instead of using it on herself. Sasuke hesitated at first whether he should accept it or not, but took it anyway and thanked her. The girl smiled back. It wasn't long when he heard his name being called from afar, his team-mates came to collect him with umbrellas, he turned back and see the girl's team-mates came to collect her too. She quickly ran off without a word. Sasuke stared down at the piece of cloth in his hand, he shoved it into his pockets and ran towards his team-mates._

It has been the second night Sasuke had the same dream again, a stormy day, and that girl, everything was crystal clear except for her face.

"Hinata...Hinata! we're going to be late!" Sasuke got woken up by the loud noises outside his room, no doubt it's that canine boy's voice, followed by loud footsteps.

"I'm sorry!" he heard a soft spoken voice echoed though the walls. Since he has woken up, might as well start the day a little early, he thought.

It has been the 3rd day at the Hyuuga manor, he's somewhat used to his accommodation. He was glad he didn't have to encounter Hiashi, guess Hinata was bright enough to keep him out of her father's sight.

Sasuke slid the door open and noticed something wrapped up with a note stuck to it. Sasuke chucked, Hinata was kind enough to prepare lunch for him and thanked him again for the gift, maybe that's why she was late. Sasuke to himself, and picked up the lunch before heading out to train.

It's been awhile since he last visited the training grounds, nothing much has changed since the last time he visited. A sense of nostalgia rushed though him as he breathe in the air. Sasuke spend some time training by himself, after losing his left arm, he still hasn't mastered just using his right hand yet. Training was tedious, but it wasn't fruitless. So engrossed in his training, he didn't realize the sky started to turn grey, and little by little, rain started to pour down. Sasuke quickly picked up his belongings and ran towards a tree nearby. Once in awhile, he glanced up hoping it would rain, he didn't bring an umbrella with him either, since it didn't show any signs of raining at all. Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned against the tree trunk. He scanned around the area, it felt familiar to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard his name being called out, Sasuke glanced over and saw Hinata, who's also drenched under the rain.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, trying to wipe the rain drops off his face.

"My team and I were training nearby." Sasuke remembered sensing someone nearby earlier on, it is accessible to all ninjas after all.

"If you don't mind, use this." Hinata pulled out the handkerchief he had gotten her as a gift.

Sasuke looked at it for a bit and looked back up at her. He wondered why she would offer it to him rather than using it on herself, and something clicked in the back of his mind, it was de ja vu, he was glad he remembered the event that appeared in his dream.

"Are you sure?", Hinata nodded.

"I'm sure it's okay for you to use it, it's a gift from you after all." She smiled.

Sasuke smiled back and accepted it.

Hinata froze for a bit, she had a sense of de ja vu. The sight of Sasuke dripping wet from the rain water somehow made her heart pound against her chest, but she quickly look away and brushed off the feeling.

The rain didn't show any signs of stopping, the two of them will have to stay put for now.

"I cleared things up with Sakura." Sasuke suddenly brought it up. Hinata looked over at him looking quite dumbfounded.

"But why? don't you like her back?" she asked.

"I've told you before, we don't have that kind of relationship. " Sasuke patted some rain water off his face with the handkerchief.

"I don't see why I have to give her false hope when I clearly don't love her the way she does to me. As much as I owe them my life, I'm not obligated to sacrifice my future for her. I hate people who doesn't know when to let go." Sasuke looked out into the rain.

Hinata looked at him and down at her feet. She wondered if she has been holding Naruto back all this time.

"I guess you're right." she looked out at the rain,

" I don't hate you though." Sasuke gave another pat on her head and this time, he even added a small smile. Hinata wasn't sure how Sasuke could understand how she felt, but she was glad she didn't have to awkwardly put it into words. She nodded and looked out to the rain, something within her has made a decision, and she looked determine to get it done and over with. The rain finally gradually stopped, and the two returned to the Hyuuga manor together.

* * *

Next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter /O/ Sorry for my bad grammar and typos Orz

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto came running towards Hinata, they two had made plans to hang out once he finished his studying. Hinata had been waiting for this very day for so long.

"I-It's fine, I didn't wait long." Hinata still stuttered around him, old habits die hard anyway.

They went to have lunch at a restaurant and walked around town too. Hinata was happy she was able to spend time with her Naruto-kun, but something didn't feel right for her. Naruto hasn't stopped talking the whole way, and the topics are mostly about Sakura's Spartan methods of teaching. As the two walked out from the theater, Naruto spotted something from afar.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her. Sakura turned around and spotted the two headed towards her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura sounded surprised to see the two of them.

"What 'cha doing?" Naruto grinned happily.

"I'm just getting some medical supplies." behind Sakura were piles of boxes, they seemed heavy too.

"Let me help." Naruto started rolling his sleeves up.

"It's fine! don't worry about it. Aren't you on a date with Hinata-chan?" Sakura tried pushing him back.

"It's fine, Hinata doesn't mind helping either, right?" Naruto turned to her.

"Of course not!" Hinata started rolling her sleeve up a bit as well.

"See!" Naruto turned back to face Sakura with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess it's alright, thanks. And Naruto! have you done all the revision I've set you?! the test's tomorrow!" Sakura was grateful of the two, but at the same time, she felt something tight gripping her chest.

"It's fine, I'll be fine! I'm going to be the next hokage after all!" Naruto said with confidence, the two continued to bicker in front of Hinata.

It certainly didn't take long for 3 people to help carry a few boxes, they finished moving the boxes and Sakura thanked them for their hard work.

"Man, I had so much fun today." Naruto stretch his arms in the art. The two were on their way home before the sun sets. Hinata stopped her tracks.

"Hn? what's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto noticed her footsteps stopped and turned to face her.

"Naruto-kun, do you think it's time you give me an answer." Hinata stood right in front of Naruto, her arms rested beside her as she looked nervous. Today's encounter with Sakura proved more than enough for her to find a resolution. Naruto was equally as nervous, mainly because he didn't really gave any thought into it and had to wait this long to think about it.

"Erm, ya, you're right...I guess I can go out with you." Naruto scratched his cheeks. It was obvious he didn't want to hurt her, and it wasn't as if he was against the idea either. Hinata wasn't sure why she wasn't happy, but rather, she sounded disappointed. She then remembered what Sasuke told her echoed in her head. She knew well enough what she should do next.

"Naruto-kun, thank you." Hinata kept her head down.

"Sure thing." Naruto gave a relieved chuckle and held her hands. Hinata looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me a reply, but seeing Naruto-kun unhappy isn't what I wanted."

"What do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted?" Naruto asked bluntly. Hinata shook her head.

"I do love you, but I don't want to tie you down. Seeing you happy is more than enough for me." Hinata took a deep breath and step back.

"Today, you had the most fun when Sakura-chan was around, that was the first time you've smiled like that for the whole day." Hinata was clearly hurt by the reality that he did not see, but it was for the best, she thought.

"Thank you for letting me love you all this time, and good luck with your exams tomorrow." Hinata thanked him and walked home.

She felt the heavy weight on her shoulders had been lifted, as much as it pains her to convince herself to stop liking him, but she was glad. She wasn't completely devastated, in fact, she felt more refreshed than ever.

I can't wait to tell him... Hinata thought, but paused for a moment, did she just thought of someone else other than Naruto, she wondered.

* * *

As the day drew closer, Sasuke was getting ready to leave the village tomorrow. He had most of his belongings packed, and his supplies all stocked up as well. The days he spent at the Hyuuga manor was quite relaxing, and he was surprised how much time he has spent with the Hyuuga heiress. As he finished tying him the last bag of clothes, a falcon flew into the room through the opened window and landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What does that old geezer want now." Sasuke pulled out the small note attached to its leg.

"Guess I owe it to him." Sasuke let out a long sigh before heading towards the Hokage office.

He knocked on the door before entering.

"Oh, you're here." Kakashi was sitting on his desk in his Hokage robes, he didn't seemed to be the only one in the office either. Sakura also noticed Sasuke by the door and looked away nervously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked Kakashi rudely.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you could help me with a tiny favor. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"What?" Sasuke looked annoyed, but he knew he can't complain much.

"You see, we're quite short on staff at the moment with the Chuunin exams, and I happen to have a little problem with a client." Kakashi looked over at an old man next to him.

"Yo, remember this old man?" Sasuke looked him a little closer.

"No, not really." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's cruel Sasuke-kun, don't you remember the face of your very first S rank client? I'm so sorry Tazuna, this child is still under discipline." Tazuna laughed at Kakashi's comment.

"It's fine, it's fine, I don't think he would remember either." he laughed obnoxiously.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Sasuke recalled meeting someone like him before, but he wasn't sure.

"Tazuna needed someone to escort him back to the mist village, and he wants you two to be the one to do so." Kakashi grinned with his eyes.

"Why me? can't you just send a Genin or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Tazuna did request team 7 to be his escort, for old time's sake, I think it's a good idea for you guys to bond as well. Unfortunately, Naruto has his chuunin exams, so it looks like it'll only be the two of you." Sasuke clicked his tongue and agreed.

After a short preparation, Sasuke met up with Sakura and Tazuna by the gates before they headed towards the land of mist. Tazuna was old, and couldn't walk much, but it wasn't a pace Sasuke would get annoyed with.

"So, I heard what happened with ya." Tazuna snorted.

"It's not something I'm interested in bringing it up." Sasuke continued to walk by him.

"Hahahaha, you haven't change at all, have'ya." Tazuna chuckled loudly.

"It was still nice to see you all grown up, you're the only one I haven't seen until now, I've met up with Naruto and Sakura a few times before when helping with the rebuilding." Tazuna said proudly with Sakura walking silently beside them.

"You guys grew up so fast." Sasuke smirked slightly. The days back then were one of his happiest, when the three of them survived an S rank mission as a team.

"I guess time flies." Sasuke smirked.

"Hahaha, I see. So, you going out with Sakura?" Tazuna laughed. Sakura turned quickly at Tazuna to try hush him.

"No." Sasuke was clearly annoyed. Sakura looked away.

"Oh? Is that so. You sure are a popular fella aren't ya." Tazuna gave him a devious look.

"I'm not." Sasuke frowned, he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

"Tazuna-san, could you stop asking Sasuke-kun these questions, he doesn't seem comfortable." Sakura tried to stop Tazuna from being more of an annoyence.

"Aa, that's too bad then...you have someone you like?" Tazuna continued to pester him with questions.

"Why are you asking me these things?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Sakura looked at him with a hint of curiosity.

"Come on, can't an old man ask about your future?"

"You're nosy." Sasuke sigh, hoping to ignore his questions.

"Buahahaha, you sure haven't changed at all." Tazuna took a drink from his bottle.

"Let me tell 'ya a story about how I met mah wife." Tazuna swing his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, he continued to tell Sasuke stories of his wife, how they met, how wonderful she is, it was more than annoying for Sasuke, he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue listening to his stories.

"I'm not telling ya this just for fun." Sasuke glared at him as Tazuna continued.

"Ya know, she was the best person I could have met, I felt so comfortable whenever I go home and see her face, buahahaha."

"Tazuna=san, you're drinking too much." Sakura tried to snatch the bottle away from him.

Feeling comfortable around someone... Sasuke could only think of a person when Tazuna mentioned it, Sasuke was somewhat a little embarrassed of himself to be having such thoughts. Of course he can't, he's the ice prince Uchiha Sasuke after all, he shouldn't have any emotions like this.

"It's too bad she passed away early. So listen to me lad, don't give up, fight for her, ya hear me! Don't miss ya chance when ya have one." Tazuna was clearly drunk, none of his rambling made any sense what so ever.

Sasuke let out a stressed sigh, Sakura also agreed to help carry Tazuna back to the Mist.

It only took a whole day for the two to return from the Mist, it was already dark by the time he reached the gate. Sasuke was exhausted, he could have returned early, but Tazuna insisted he stayed for a few drinks.

"Sorry about Tazuna-san today." Sakura apologized as the two walked side by side.

"He's an old man, I won't hold a grudge." Sasuke kept his pace. The two stayed silent for a while, and either of them could feel the heavy atmosphere.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stopped her pace.

"I've been thinking a lot, and I'm sorry. I should have respected your feelings just as you have with mine." Sakura clinched onto her fingers.

"I guess I just want to say, thank you for being honest with me." Sakura gave him a relieved smile.

"Sakura-"

"I feel much more refreshed now! man, it's like a huge load just lifted off my chest!" Sakura stretched her arms in the air.

"It was fun today, thanks. Good luck with your trip tomorrow." Sakura gave him a pat on a shoulder.

"Sakura, thank you." Sasuke patted her head and smiled at her.

Sakura gripped onto his shirt and let it go.

"Good night!" She smiled before heading back. Sasuke watched as she walked until her shadow couldn't be seen anymore.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice called out to him. Sasuke turned around to find Hinata and her team, seemed like they've just returned from a mission based on the vest they were wearing.

"I'll see you later, Hinata." Kiba yawned and waved good bye to her, with Shino close behind.

"You just finished a mission?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded tiredly.

"It's been awhile since I had a mission." Hinata rubbed her shoulders.

"Did you also just came back from a mission?" she asked.

"Ya, it took longer than I expected." Sasuke stretched his arms a bit.

"Guess it can't be helped." Hinata giggled. The two of them started to make their way back to the Hyuuga manor.

"I'm heading out in tomorrow." Hinata looked up at him.

"I-I see. Wow, time sure flies doesn't it." Hinata chuckled awkwardly. Sasuke could feel something wasn't quite right with her.

"Thank you for your hospitality until now, I really appreciated it."

"No problem, I'm happy to help out anytime." Hinata forced a smile on her face.

"I guess tonight will be your last night here. How long do you think you'll be away for?" she asked.

"I'm still not sure yet, maybe months." Sasuke looked over at her.

"I-I see." Hinata smiled up at him. Sasuke stared at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Hinata looked at him with a faint blush on her face.

"I-Is there something on my face?" she asked. Sasuke stopped his footsteps, and Hinata did too.

"I like you." He said without hesitation. Hinata froze on the spot, did he just confessed to her?

"Eh?" Hinata thoughts he misheard him

"I like you. I know it might sound sudden, but I think I've like you for some time now." Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. Hinata's mind went blank for a moment, and questions started pouring in, her lips only slightly opened but no words came out.

"I know you still like Naruto, and I know it's unfair to tear you two apart, but I want to say this before I regret it." Sasuke started to feel quite embarrassed with his words.

"Actually...I've sorted my feelings out with Naruto-kun." Hinata finally forced words out of her mouth. Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly. He felt a slight pain in his chest and let go of her head.

"I see. Congratulations then, I wish you two happiness-"

"I'm not going out with him." Hinata cuts him off. Sasuke tilted his head slightly in confusion. Did she just say they're not together?

"I remembered what you told me with Sakura-chan, and I've realize that I should let go as well." Hinata didn't dare to look up at him. Even though Sasuke couldn't see her face, he noticed her ears were glowing bright red.

"Can it be me?" Sasuke grabbed onto the back of her head and pulled her close to him.

Hinata wasn't sure what to say or do, but she could tell she did not hate it. She slightly nodded with her head still close to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was surprised with her reaction and grab her shoulders to take a better look at her face, she was glowing red as a tomato.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I-I can't say for sure if I like you back or not, but I'm really sure that I want to try it out." Hinata said in her meek voice, she was too embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

Sasuke felt an overwhelming emotion rushed through him, he couldn't really explain it, but it was definitely something positive.

"Please take care of me from now on." Hinata looked up at him shyly with a smile.

"Likewise." Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"I'm home." The door clicked behind Sasuke.

It has been almost three years since Sasuke's confession, he still continued with his travelling and often return back to Hinata, the two wed soon after and now lives in their own small apartment.

"Welcome back." Hinata came out from the kitchen with an apron. After setting the pot of stew on the table, she made her way to Sasuke in the living room. Sasuke yawned and threw himself onto the couch.

"I have something to tell you."Hinata planted herself nervously in front of Sasuke. Sasuke sat back up straight. Hinata looked serious, surely it had to be something important. Sasuke noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring and started to ponder if she was going to leave him, after all, he left her behind for a few months while he traveled the world. Sasuke felt his stomach tangled up in a knot, he wasn't sure if he was ready for Hinata to leave his side. Hinata slid a box towards him. It took Sasuke a moment to realize the box in front of him. No doubt he remembered that bright colored box with equally as obnoxious colored ribbon was the box from the first gift he bought her. Sasuke reached out to it nervously, it's now or never, he thought, and opened the box. His eyes widen and looked at Hinata with dumbfounded.

"My fingers started swelling up so I had to take them of-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he buried his face in her neck, he even knocked over the box on the table with the pregnancy test inside.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata turned slightly and gently pat his head.

"Thank you." Sasuke mumbled, Hinata smiled and rested her head against his.

"Please take care of me from now on." Hinata gently stroke his head.

Sasuke pulled himself away from her and rested his forehead on hers.

"Likewise."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :) I'm sorry for the unpolished fic but I hope it didn't confuse any of you too much xD

This fic is to show how Sasuke and Hinata started for my ask-sasuhina-family blog, please feel free to ask me anything at .com


End file.
